


Bet You Didn't Think That I'd Come Back To Life

by Narsil5



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZU, Major Character Undeath, Short, Short One Shot, but really, helda is my friend's OC and i love her a lot, i said major charcter death, she's in the second chapter its the same story just two different versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narsil5/pseuds/Narsil5
Summary: “Bloody thick ‘eaded kids,” He murmured as he started dousing the flames. “Not givin’ a secon’ thought ta sendin’ me off. Hones’ly.”
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast & Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast & Toothless, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Stoick lay there under the ice. He didn’t feel anything as Hiccup shook him and cried. He didn’t hear as his son told Toothless to leave. He didn’t know when they put him onto that boat and pushed him off in the ceremonial Viking funeral. 

He did notice when they shot the flaming arrows at him, though. He finally woke up. It had been one of the freak incidents where a person’s heart stops beating and they stop breathing—but they survived. He sat up, but it was too late for anyone on shore to notice him. He shouted, but he was too far away. 

“Bloody thick ‘eaded kids,” He murmured as he started dousing the flames. “Not givin’ a secon’ thought ta sendin’ me off. Hones’ly.” 

It was hours and hours of work, but it payed off—Stoick soon had a functional, if slightly charred, boat with which to get himself back to Berk. It would be difficult, yes, but he would soon be able to go back to helping his son with Chiefly duties. “Heck, maybe after this, Hiccup’ll finally agree ta take over,” Stoick laughed a little tied another knot on the sail’s ropes. 

\------------------------ 

“This...is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it’s home. It’s OUR home. Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them? Oh! Even more so! We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us—We are the voice of peace, and bit by bit, we will change the world. You see, we have something they don’t; oh, sure, they have armies,” Hiccup’s voice got stronger at this point, and a grin appeared on his face. “We have...OUR DRAGONS!” 

Cheers erupted from the assembled crowds. Hiccup looked with a hint of sadness at the statue of Stoick that was being carved—sadness, but also pride, pride that his father would immortalized and remembered for generations to come. 

“Your father would be proud,” Valka said to her son as he stood there, Chief of Berk, in all his scrawny glory. 

“Hiccup!” Stoick shouted, stomping up the steps to the dragon racing stadium. His beard was crusted with salt water and his helmet askew, but he was alive. The crowds hushed their shouts and watched in shocked silence as the great man walked slowly up to his son. 

“Wha’ on eath do ye think you’re doin’?” He scowled at Hiccup, who stood perfectly still in his shock. 

“D-dad?” Hiccup’s disbelief was evident. “But you—Toothless—the Alpha—how did you—how are you alive? What’s happening?” 

“Come on now,” Stoick laughed. “Ye did not really think I would let ye run the village all up and sudden like tha’? Ye still need help, son, despite my pesterin’.” 

Hiccup didn’t say another word before hugging Stoick with all his strength—which wasn’t much, but Stoick more than made up for that. Valka joined, and soon all the Riders and Haddocks—plus Gobber, of course—were in a huge group hug, laughing.


	2. Bet You Didn't Think That I'd Come Back To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate version with my friend's (hey zu!!) OC, Helda, and frankly I love her a lot.

Stoick lay there under the ice. He didn’t feel anything as Hiccup shook him and cried. He didn’t hear as his son told Toothless to leave. He didn’t know when they put him onto that boat and pushed him off in the ceremonial Viking funeral. He didn’t see that his own daughter was too scared to ask for a hug, even as she watched her father’s boat drift away. 

He did notice when they shot the flaming arrows at him, though. He finally woke up. It had been one of the freak incidents where a person’s heart stops beating and they stop breathing—but they survived. He sat up, but it was too late for anyone on shore to notice him. He shouted, but he was too far away. 

“Bloody thick ‘eaded kids,” He murmured as he started dousing the flames. “Not givin’ a secon’ thought ta sendin’ me off. Hones’ly.” 

It was hours and hours of work, but it payed off—Stoick soon had a functional, if slightly charred, boat with which to get himself back to Berk. It would be difficult, yes, but he would soon be able to go back to helping his son with Chiefly duties. “Heck, maybe after this, Hiccup’ll finally agree ta take over, now tha’ Helda’s aroun’ to help him out.” Stoick laughed a little tied another knot on the sail’s ropes. 

\------------------------ 

“This...is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it’s home. It’s OUR home. Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them? Oh! Even more so! We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us—We are the voice of peace, and bit by bit, we will change the world. You see, we have something they don’t; oh, sure, they have armies,” Hiccup’s voice got stronger at this point, and a grin appeared on his face. “We have...OUR DRAGONS!” 

Cheers erupted from the assembled crowds. Hiccup looked with a hint of sadness at the statue of Stoick that was being carved as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Helda—sadness, but also pride, pride that their father would immortalized and remembered for generations to come. 

“Your father would be proud,” Valka said to her son as he stood there, Chief of Berk, in all his scrawny glory, next to Helda, the one that returned despite it all. “Of both of you.” 

“Hiccup! Helda!” Stoick shouted, stomping up the steps to the dragon racing stadium. His beard was crusted with salt water and his helmet askew, but he was alive. The crowds hushed their shouts and watched in shocked silence as the great man walked slowly up to his children. 

“Wha’ on earth do ye think you’re doin’?” He scowled at Hiccup, who stood perfectly still in his shock. 

“D-dad?” Hiccup’s disbelief was evident. “But you—Toothless—the Alpha—how did you—how are you alive? What’s happening?” 

“What in the name of Thor-” Helda blinked, then grinned and punched Hiccup’s arm. “I guess... after Mom did it... and I did it- hey, Hiccup, it’s your turn to fake dying.” 

“I’ll pass, actually.” Hiccup mumbled. 

“Come on now,” Stoick laughed and winked at the both of them. “Ye did not really think I would let ye run the village all up and sudden like tha’? Ye still need help, son, despite my pesterin’. And Helda, I don’ trust ye two to do anythin’ unsupervised, not after tha’ last time.” 

Hiccup didn’t say another word before hugging Stoick with all his strength—which, granted, wasn’t much, but Stoick more than made up for that. Valka joined, Helda was dragged in—because if she hadn’t been able to get a hug at the funeral, she sure as hell was getting one now—and soon all the Riders and Haddocks—plus Gobber, of course—were in a huge group hug, laughing.


End file.
